Does the ends justify the means?
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Duo is fifteen; he has no job, family, or partner. he is obsessed with the supernatral; vampires, were-creatures and mages inperticular. On his way home he is attacked, his savior the mysterious Wing. Why are vamps after Duo? 1x2 3x4 1x2x5 13x5x6 13x6
1. Default Chapter

Does the ends justify the means?  
  
Chapter one: First encounter  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Pairings:  
  
1+2  
  
2+5  
  
1+2+5  
  
13+5+6  
  
3+6  
  
H+C  
  
D+R  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
It was just another normal day at Oakdale High (If you can think of a better name for a school, tell me). Duo was sitting in the front row in his usual desk, nose stuck in a book, waiting for his best friend Quatre to show up.  
  
Duo and Quatre had been best friends for almost eight years, since they were about seven. They had stuck together throughout everything; when no one would talk to Quatre because he announced that he was gay, Duo stuck by him. When Duo admitted to being bisexual, Quatre was there for him.  
  
Duo helped and befriended Quatre, Quatre in turn befriended, tolerated, and quite often bailed Duo out of trouble.  
  
Quatre, the blond-haired, blue-eyed angelic fifteen-year-old teen loved to tease Duo about his obsession with the supernatural.  
  
Duo was interested in few subjects at school; only taking an interest history, music and art. He was fascinated in mythology, especially myths about vampires, were-creatures, sorcerers, and vampire hunters. He spent all of his spare time reading about them and researching them. Well, almost all of his spare time. Duo spent the rest of his time composing his own songs and singing.  
  
Duo had been living by himself for about six months now, in his own two-bed roomed apartment. Its not like he needed a two-bed roomed apartment, not since his adoptive mother, Helen Maxwell, had died, its just..he couldn't bring himself to sell the first real home that he had ever had, and he definitely didn't want a flat mate.  
  
Anyway, back to the point. It was end of day registration; Duo was wearing tight black flared jeans and a black peasant top. He wore black studded doc martins and a long full-length black leather trench coat. Black makeup adorned his features; silver cuffs covered his right ear. Many silver crosses hung from silver and violet chains around his neck, silver bands encircled his upper arms, wrists and fingers. He had a black coffin bag on the table in front of him, and was reading Cirque de Freak by Darren Shan (book one in a series about a normal boy who gets turned into a vampire to save his friends life, becomes a vampire prince, one of his friends gets eaten by a wolf man, and about a war between the vampires and the vampeneze- --story Cirque De Freak belongs to Darren Shan, am just borrowing book title for story). He didn't even notice Quatre walking over to him, nor when he sat down beside him.  
  
Quatre wore sea blue jeans and an aqua marine peasant top. He wore a long green leather trench coat, which his boyfriend, Trowa, had given to him, and deep sea blue doc martins. Ice blue makeup adorned his features, white gold chains hung from his waist and upper arms.  
  
"Hey, Duo. Duo? DUO! EARTH TO DUO!!!" Quatre leaned over, waving his hand in front of Duo, shouting in his ear.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!! VAMPIRE!!!! Huh? Oh, it's only you, Q." Duo sighed in relief, dropping his book. "You almost gave me a heart attack there, Q!"  
  
"Humph! Only me? That's nice! Sorry to disappoint you! Just thought I would tell you, o obsessive/ obsessed (Whichever sounds better), that the bell rang five minutes ago. We can leave now." Quatre told him, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey, wait up Q! That eager to see Tro-Tro, hum?" Duo teased, making Quatre blush. One of the many and most effective ways to embarrass Quatre and to make him blush was to mention Trowa Barton. Quatre and Trowa had been dating for almost a year now, and Duo had yet to meet him properly.  
  
Trowa was two years older than them; about seventeen years of age. He didn't go to Oakdale high. Infact, Duo couldn't remember Quatre ever telling him where Trowa went to school. Anyway...  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then! Hehehe, lover boys waiting for you over there, Q," Duo joked. "See you tomorrow, Quat!" Duo called after Quatre, waving, as Quatre ran over to meet Trowa.  
  
Duo turned towards the park, deciding to take the long way back to his apartment.  
  
It was mid October, and it was starting to grow dark as Duo strolled through the beautiful, dimly lit park.  
  
// Life is so unfair. It's not like I'm jealous of Q or anything, but...some guys get all of the luck. Q has a job managing a club, he has a caring family, a great boyfriend and no worries. Sure, I don't have much trouble with money at the moment, but look at me; No job, no family, no boyfriend or partner, nothing. I wish..I wish.. I just wish something, anything would happen to change things.*Sigh* Things like tat would never happen to me, though...//  
  
Duo tensed but kept walking.  
  
//I thought I heard footsteps following me. Maybe it was just my imagination..*snap* Nope, definitely NOT MY IMAGENATION! Maybe if I just speed up a bit.maybe just a bit more...There again, running good!// Duo mentally shouted, breaking into a run. The echoing sound of three pairs of feet could be heard running up behind him, chasing him.  
  
Suddenly, as Duo went to turn the corner, he tripped, stumbling, before flying down onto the cold, damp grass, landing with a loud thump.  
  
// Shit shit shit shit, Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I am so in trouble!// Duo swore to himself, trying to stand up. // Shit! My ankle..I am so stuffed//  
  
"Well, well, well. Just what do we have here?" An elegant voice coolly asked. Duo looked up.  
  
In front of him stood three tall, fey-like figures; two women and a man. Te woman that had spoken had long brown-blond hair, deep blue eyes, wore red lipstick and round spectacles. The other woman had short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Both women looked to be in their early twenties.  
  
The young man looked to be no older than seventeen, eighteen years old. He had deep brown eyes and short messy blond hair.  
  
All three of them had pale, paper-white skin. All held unearthly beauty, which seemed to be spoiled by their cruel smirks and hard eyes.  
  
"Ooooo, look at this. We found a pretty little boy. Humans appear so young and innocent these days" The same lady sneered, stepping towards Duo.  
  
The boy with blond hair was by his side in an instant; Duo's chin grasped tightly in his hand. He made to lean forward, to kiss Duo, his deep brown eyes staring intensely into wide blue-violet orbs, when Duo suddenly jerked back.  
  
"You-you're vampires, aren't you?" Duo stuttered, realisation hitting him.  
  
"Such a cleaver little thing. What do you say, Une, Noin, do you think his Excellency will allow me to keep this one as a new toy?" The blond laughed, smirking suggestively down at Duo. Duo cringed, trying to back away.  
  
" I don't know, Solo, you broke the last one so quickly. Plus you don't like sharing." Noin replied, smirking.  
  
"Anyway, I think that His Excellency may be interested in this one." Une said, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Can't I just play with him for a little bit?" Solo asked, hand gripping Duo's wrist painfully.  
  
Suddenly, a figure dropped from one of the overhanging tree branches, landing on Solo, sending him flying back; the figure landing in a crouch, before straightening.  
  
From where Duo lay sprawled, he could not see much of this new comer. The figure looked to be male, and looked to be about two years older than Duo, maybe seventeen years old. He wore a long black leather trench coat and boots; he had short messy brown hair.  
  
"W-wing, what are you doing here?" Une demanded, voice wavering slightly.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, Une. You know that this is Guardian Gundam (if you can think of a better name, tell me) territory. The Organization of the Zodiac has no business here; leave immediately." Wing coolly replied.  
  
"Three against one, I like our chances, Une." Solo said, glaring at the vampire that dared to rob him of his new prized human toy.  
  
"NO. We have our orders Solo. See you around, Wing." Une spat.  
  
"You will be mine, human." Solo promised, before melting into the shadows with the other two vampires.  
  
As Wing turned around, all Duo could see was a pair of twin smouldering orbs, before he passed out.  
  
"Whaaaa!" Duo cried, sitting bolt upright. He fearfully scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Huh? I'm..back in my apartment?" Duo asked the surrounding darkness. He was indeed back in his apartment, in his black gothic style bedroom, in his ebony and black silk bed.  
  
"How...how did I get back here? Wa.was it all just a dream? But.how did I get back into my apartment? Urg, Quat's right, sometimes I just think too much. I guess I'll worry about it in the morning.." Duo yawned, laying back down, not noticing that his customary braid had been taken out, and that it lay spread out around him, making him look like a young, innocent angel.  
  
A tall, dark-haired figure stepped out of the shadows. Twin cobalt orbs focused under unruly brown hair on the sleeping youths face. He stalked over towards the bed, reaching out with one arm, making to stroke Duo's long chestnut halo.  
  
Duo murmured in his sleep, turning to face the hand reaching for him. "Urg, Wing..."  
  
The teen jerked his hand back, as if stung or surprised to see it their.  
  
"What is so special about you, human, that three rival vampires would be willing to take me on in order to claim you, and that I felt the urge to protect you in the first place? Just who are you?" He asked the sleeping figure.  
  
"Whoever you are, I am sure our paths shall cross again. Until we meet again, young human." The figure melted back into the shadows, leaving a small silver wing charm beside Duo on the bed.  
  
Minutes later, the same figure could be seen racing from shadow to shadow, noticed by no one. He stopped outside a large, dark, busy nightclub; The Daemons domain, before entering.  
  
The busy crowds seemed to unconsciously part for him, allowing him to stalk his way towards the other side of the club, slipping into the back rooms marked private.  
  
He stretched lazily, glaring at the blank full-length mirror that reflected a seemingly empty room. He quickly removed his trench coat, tossing it towards one of the many leather sofas and chairs. He kicked his black boots off, slipping his cobalt blue shirt off too, wearing only tight black leather trousers.  
  
The door quietly clicked open, allowing two figures to silently enter; a short blond teen with wide aqua eyes and a tall green eyed teen with strangely styled brown hair.  
  
"You are back early, Heero. What happened?" The taller of the two asked.  
  
"Hn. Trowa, Quatre, ever heard of knocking? *Sigh* Une, Noin, and a new vampire called Solo were in the park, stalking humans." Heero said, leaning back against his ebony desk.  
  
"The Organization of the Zodiac is back?!" Quatre asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Hn. It was strange. All three of them were targeting one human. Two of them looked about ready to take me on in order to keep him."  
  
"What did the human look like?" Trowa asked, sitting down on one of the leather sofas, Quatre sitting in his lap.  
  
"He looked to be about fifteen years old. He had wide blue-violet eyes and long chestnut hair. He had an unearthly beauty; rare beauty for a human to possess.." Heero trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
"Did you drink from him, Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, I did not.." Heero turned to look suggestively at Quatre. Trowa growled possessively, tightening his grip on Quatre, causing Heero to smirk.  
  
"Do not worry. Was merely.making an innocent suggestion."  
  
"Heero, what was the boys name?" Quatre asked, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"I do not know." Heero answered.  
  
"What is wrong, Quatre?" Trowa asked, sensing that Quatre was worried about something.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. I was just thinking about someone I know."  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter two

Are the ends justified by the means? Chapter two  
  
Quick note: THANK YOU for the reviews! I just really wanted to thank cryearthstearsfalltou who has reviewed loads of my stuff (Hands cryearthstearsfalltou plushie Duo), and really wanted to thank Mithros!!!! Yay!!!! She has reviewed EVERYTHING I have written! Yay Mithros!!!(Glomps Mithros and hands her five chibi gundam pilot plushies) Thanks!!! Please, please be nice and review!!!! It's my birthday on Friday...please pity me and review!!!! Please? Pwease?? PWEASE?  
  
It was first thing Thursday morning. Duo was sitting at his usual desk, horror book open in front of him, a far off, distant expression masking his features. In his hand was a sketchbook with a half-finished sketch of his dream.  
  
As Quatre walked, he called out to Duo.  
  
"Duo. Hey Duo. Duuuoooooooo! Duo? EARTH TO DUO!" Quatre shouted, trying to get his friends attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Q." Duo dreamily replied.  
  
"What, no shouting at me? No yelling about vampires?" Quatre teased, sitting down beside Duo.  
  
"Hnnnnnnn"  
  
"What's wrong Duo? You seem more..preoccupied than usual today." Quatre asked, sounding slightly concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Q, it's just. I had this really weird dream. There were these two female vampires, Une and Noin, and a guy vampire called Solo. They followed me through the park. Solo said something about wanting to keep me as his new toy, and Une said some stuff about his Excellency.and then, he came."  
  
"Who came?" Quatre asked, looking and sounding extremely tense.  
  
// Oh Allah, please don't let Duo be the human Heero found. Let it have just been a dream.//  
  
"I.can't remember. All I remember is a pair of deep cobalt blue eyes..They called him Wing, I think. I think he was a vampire, but.he protected me. I didn't exactly fear the others, but with him..I just knew that I could trust him. But, the weird thing is, Q, is that I can't remember how I got back to my apartment, and..when I woke up, this was beside me." Duo said, showing Quatre the tiny silver wing charm that he had found beside him when he had woken up.  
  
Quatre looked nervous; extremely nervous.  
  
//Please don't have let it have been Duo that Heero met, please don't let it be him.//  
  
"So, Q, how did your date with Tro-Tro go? Hummn?" Duo asked, causing Quatre to blush.  
  
"Well, I, um, erm, we.urmn, that is to say...." Quatre stammered, making Duo laugh.  
  
"Aww, Q, you look so young and innocent when you blush!" Duo continued laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up Duo. Have you got a job yet?" Quatre asked grumpily.  
  
"Nope, not even an interview." Duo replied glumly.  
  
"Well, there is an opening for a new singer/ entertainer at the club I'm managing. If you want, I could set you up an interview, if you wanted." Quatre suggested offhandedly.  
  
"Really, Q? You sure? Sure you're sure? Man, Q, you are so the best! I owe you one, Q! Really I do!"  
  
"Calm down, Duo! Trowa and I will meet you outside your apartment at about five, ok Duo?"  
  
"Yea, sure, great! Thanks, Q-man, I so owe you one!"  
  
"See you later Duo!"  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!! I meant for this chapter to be longer, but.oh well! Please review! Wu-man should be appearing in the next few chapters! 


	3. chapter three

Are the ends justified by the means chapter three:  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!!! It's my birthday!!! Yay!!! Please review!!!!!  
  
An hour and a half later Duo's flat looked like a bomb had gone off in it.scratch that, several bombs. Duo had been through every piece of clothing that he owned, which was surprisingly quite a lot. After trying over a hundred different combinations, Duo finally decided on 'the perfect outfit to meet Q-mans boss'. He wore a midnight black top with the word 'Vampire' in dripping blood red with cobwebs in between the letters in gothic style, the words 'Bite me' written in the same style on the back, and long sleeves that came past his fingers. The sides had splits in them, showing off slithers of his lithe torso.  
  
He also wore tight (but not the 'leaving little to the imagination tight' kind of trousers!) slightly flared black leather trousers and black and silver doc martins. A black and silver studded belt was slung carelessly around his waist, his upper arms encircled in deep silver-violet bands. He wore the cross that his adoptive mother Helen had given him. Deep violet makeup adorned his features; his right ear was covered with silver bands and hoops.  
  
"Shit, I'm late! It's five thirty already! I so hope Q won't be pissed with me!" Duo swore, looking down at his watch. Before he left, he quickly grabbed his silver, amethyst and onyx charm bracelet. It had been the first gift that Helen had given him when he was only five years old. Since then, whenever an important occasion or event had taken place, Duo or Helen had bought another charm for the bracelet. Now the tiny silver wing was attached, glowing slightly in the dark.  
  
"Quatre, I am so sorry I'm late..oh! Humph!" Duo grumbled when he noticed that both Trowa and Quatre were slightly busy trying to swallow each other's tongues. Apparently, they had not even noticed his late arrival, or in fact, his arrival at all.  
  
"Um, guys? Guys? GUYS!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Wha? Oh, high Duo." Quatre said, sounding slightly dazed.  
  
"Shit Q, what are you wearing?! You both make me fell WAY to overdressed" Duo gasped, noticing what they both were wearing.  
  
Quatre's turquoise leather trousers were so tight that they looked like they had been painted on. His aquamarine button shirt was undone, revealing a pale, well-toned stomach. His pale features were covered with metallic shimmering turquoise makeup, a white gold chain slung around his slim waist.  
  
Trowa wore a similar outfit; tight dark green leather trousers (looking to be even tighter than Quatre's if that is possible) and an unbuttoned dark forest green shirt and makeup. His left ear was covered with emerald and white gold hoops and cuffs.  
  
"Oh, calm down Duo! You look fine" Quatre assured him  
  
"Very innocent looking" Trowa commented, receiving a glare in response from Duo.  
  
"Come on, you can shout at each other later, we're already late, so lets get going!" Quatre happily bounced, grabbing both Duo and Trowa, happily bouncing towards the club, The Demons Domain.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Way too short, but.ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! YAY!!! So technically, I have a good excuse! Please review!!! 


	4. chapter four

Are the ends justified by the means? Chapter four  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Also, review to tell me which one of my fics you most want me to continue! I'm trying to write over ten at once here! Help me out here! Thanks!  
  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa arrived at the Demons Domain thirty minutes later.  
  
AS they entered the club, four girls came over to talk to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Hey Trowa, Quatre, who's your little friend?" One of the girls with long blond hair asked.  
  
"Hey Relena, this is Duo. Duo, this is Relena, my bosses ex-stalker, her partner Dorothy, Trowa's sister Cathy and Cathy's partner, Hildie." Quatre introduced them. "Relena and Hildie work here as waitresses, Cathy and Dorothy both work here as bouncers/ waitresses/ security guards."  
  
//Ah, that's why they are all wearing such..weird cloths. God, I hope I don't have to wear a uniform like that!// Duo thought.  
  
The seven of them talked for a while; Duo making friends with the four girls rather quickly.  
  
"Hey, Q, when do I get to meet your boss then?" Duo asked after about an hour of small talk and getting to know the other four.  
  
"Oh, he'll be along later. He said to tell you that instead of a normal interview, he wants you to sing any song you know as soon as the club has a big enough crowed. If they like you, you've got the job; if not..no interview, no chance" Quatre explained.  
  
"What?! Q, why didn't you tell me?! I haven't prepared anything! I can't just perform without any prior warning! How could you do this to me Q? How could he do this to me?! Oh Shinigami, what did I do in a previous life to deserve Q-man as a friend?" Duo fumed, making Relena, Hildie and Cathy laugh, causing Dorothy to smirk.  
  
"Duo, you will do fine! You always do! Now go on! It's time for you to perform!" Quatre said, shoving Duo up onto the stage.  
  
Duo glared at the petit angelic-looking blond, before stalking over to the band and telling them what he wanted to sing.  
  
As the tempo changed, and the band started the new song, the crowed quietened slightly, waiting to see how talented or crap this new performers singing voice would be.  
  
(-Quick disclaimer-I do not own someday by Nickelback, he owns it-please do not sue!!! I'm broke!)  
  
-Song Someday by Nickleback-  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the signs we missed? And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase  
  
lately there's been to much of this but don't think its to late  
  
nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will...  
  
*chorus*  
  
someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
your the only one who knows that  
  
some day somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not now I know your wondering when  
  
I hoped that since we're here anyway we could end up saying things we've always needed to say so we could end up staying  
  
now the story's played out like this just like a paper back novel lets re- write an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will...  
  
*chorus*  
  
someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
your the only one who knows that  
  
some day somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not now I know your wondering when  
  
someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
your the only one that knows that  
  
how the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the signs we missed? And try to turn the tables  
  
now the story's played out like this just like a paper back novel lets re- write an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will...  
  
*chorus*  
  
someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
your the only one who that knows that  
  
some day somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not now I know your wondering when  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
your the only one who knows that  
  
(repeat 3x's)"  
  
As Duo finished his song, the crowed erupted into applause. Apparently, they had loved his performance.  
  
Beaming, Duo stepped down off of the stage, walking over to his beaming friend, Quatre, and an ecstatic looking group of four girls (Trowa obviously held his usual passive look, Dorothy doing her best attempt at looking happy)  
  
"Come on Duo, I want to introduce you to my boss!" Quatre smiled, dragging Duo away.  
  
(Just before/ during Duos performance)  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the signs we missed? And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase  
  
lately there's been to much of this but don't think its to late  
  
nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will..."  
  
Heero arrived just as Duo was beginning.  
  
//Hn, I wonder who Quatre choose for the new position...What?! That's him! The mortal human from the other night! He is the one Quatre choose?! This could become..interesting// A slightly shocked Heero thought, sitting towards the back of his club, waiting for Quatre to come over and to introduce him to the still unknown human (Heero still doesn't know Duo's name and vies versa).  
  
"Duo, I would like you to meet Heero Yui, my boss. Heero, this is Duo Maxwell, the singer/ performer I told you about." Quatre introduced them.  
  
"Hey, don't I know you?.you look,..familiar." Duo asked, looking closely at Heero.  
  
"No, I believe we have never met before" Heero replied.  
  
// He.he remembers me?! I thought I erased whatever little memory of our meeting that he had.he must be stronger than I thought.stronger than any human I have met before// Heero thought.  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell, that was quite the performance. If you still want it, the job is yours." Heero smoothly asked.  
  
"Wow, really? Thanks! And please, just call me Duo." Duo enthusiastically replied.  
  
"As you wish, Duo."  
  
(Later that night, after closing time)  
  
"Heero, was he the one?" the young empath/ telepath/ physic boy nervously questioned the silent vampire.  
  
"Yes, Quatre, he.no, Duo was the one that I met." Heero replied, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Heero, I.I don't want Duo to get hurt.I" Quatre began.  
  
"Do not worry young one, I will not tell him." Heero reassured him, smirking.  
  
End of chapter four  
  
So, what do you think? Review worthy? If so, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! 


	5. chapter five

Are the ends justified by the means? Chapter five  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! Chibi Heero vampire plushie for cryearthstearsfalltou, chibi Duo plushie for violet_eyes, Chibi Duo plushie with chibi scythe for rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, chibi Heero plushie for feckless and for Precognition74, and chibi Quatre plushie for Terrie142. Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep reviewing!  
  
(Next day at school, half way through day/near end of day)  
  
"Q-man, I so owe you! You are so the coolest! You're a bastard for not telling me about the live performance, but you are SO THE COOLEST!" Duo babbled endlessly at his pre-occupied friend.  
  
"Hn" Quatre replied, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Q. Q? Q-man! Hello? EARTH TO SHORT, BLOND AND SHAMELESS!" Duo shouted in Quatre's ear, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Duo! I thought I heard you're voice!" A voice called out to Duo from the crowed. Moments later Relena, Dorothy and Hildie appeared out from the endless streams of students.  
  
"Oh, hey 'Lena, Hil, Dorothy. I didn't know that you guys went to school here!" Duo exclaimed happily.  
  
"What's wrong with Quatre?" Dorothy asked, waving her hand in front of Quatre's face.  
  
"Kitty-cat has been like this ALL DAY! It's really starting to bug me. I mean, normally people turn off and stop listening to me, but Quat's never done this before!" Duo wined and the six of them walked out of the main gates as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I'm sure Trowa will be able to snap him out of it." Hildie reassured him.  
  
"Yea, sure. See you guys on Monday." Duo called after them.  
  
"Bye Duo. If we don't see you at school, we'll see you at the club, ok? Bye!" Relena happily called back, walking off with Dorothy and Hildie.  
  
//Oh well. Today could have gone better. At least I have a job now// Duo thought to himself, as he set off through the park, heading back to his apartment.  
  
//Oh no, not again!// Duo thought to himself, as he heard the sound of laboured breathing up ahead of him. Duo froze in place. A pained whimpering came from the same place up ahead, behind a cluster of trees and bushes.  
  
// It sounds like they're hurt..but, what if it's a trap?.I'm being paranoid. Someone could be hurt, I better go and check it out.// Duo thought, taking a deep breath, and taking a few cautious steps forward.  
  
Two tall figures emerged from the bushes, one slightly shorter than the other. One had long platinum blond hair, the other short red-brown. Neither seemed to notice Duo, both talking in hushed, harsh tones. As quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared, leaving no trace of them being there behind them.  
  
//Ok, that was weird..wait; I can still hear pained whimpering. Come on Maxwell, you're acting like a scared little kind. Just go over there and check it out.// Duo berated himself, walking purposefully over to the clump of bushes and trees where the sort whimpering and harsh breathing was coming from.  
  
//on the count of three. 1..2..2 and a half..2 and three quarters.3!//  
  
"Oh my god!" Duo breathed, as he looked behind the now parted bushes.  
  
In front of him lay a small, beautiful, serene clearing; like in a children's story book. In the centre of the clearing, lay the bruised, bloody body of a young male Chinese youth.  
  
The boy looked to be about Duo's age. He was suffering from various wounds; multiple cuts covered his body, looking as if they were caused by a sword. About three of his ribs appeared to be broken, and most of his left side and stomach was covered with bruises. The boy was barely conscious. Tears were leaking out of his half pain-closed onyx eyes; another faint pain- filled whimper brought Duo out of his momentarily stunned reaction.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me? My names Duo, and I'm gonna try and help you, ok? Shit.." Duo breathed, as he moved the Asian youths shoulder length black hair away from his face and neck. Beneath his hair, on each side of his neck, lay two identical sets of twin puncture marks.  
  
"No!.no, not any more.please ,don't.why.why me..why..can't you ..just ..just .leave me. alone?" the Chinese youth struggled, believing that Duo was one of his attackers, not realising that they had left. After a moments struggling, the boy slumped into Duo's arms, unconsciousness finally claiming him.  
  
"Shush. Don't worry, I'll help you. Everything is going to be ok now, I promise." Duo whispered to the unconscious boy, cradling him in his arms, turning to head back to his apartment.  
  
End of chapter five  
  
Still too short..damn..please review...please.. 


	6. chapter six

Are the ends justified by the means chapter six:  
  
(In Duo's bedroom later that night)  
  
A fifteen-year-old Chinese youth lay unconscious on the white satin bed. The youth was covered in bandages, and was tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep, murmuring something fearfully, before sitting bolt upright in bed, screaming, eyes wide with fear.  
  
*Slam!*  
  
"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Duo came bursting in through the door. The Chinese youth stared fearfully back at him, eyes darting round the room, confusion and fear clearly evident in his eyes.  
  
"Shush, it's ok, it was just a nightmare, you're safe now." Duo walked over to the bed, putting his arm around the scared looking teen, quietly comforting him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Duo Maxwell, I did tell ya earlier, buy you seemed kind of outta it. You are?" Duo introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei." Wufei whispered fearfully. "Wh-where am I? Are- are you one of them?"  
  
"I found you unconscious in the park, so I brought you back to my apartment. What do you mean, one of them? What happened to you?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
Although Wufei had seemed to relax slightly when Duo had replied that he did not know who 'they' were, he seemed hesitant and slightly nervous, as if he didn't feel that he could answer Duo's question, but did not want to anger him.  
  
"It's ok. Its ok, Wufei. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or if you are not ready." Duo assured him.  
  
"I-I can't remember! It's all just a big blur! I-I can't even remember where I live!" Wufei breathed, tensing again, making as if to get up.  
  
As he tried to get up, he winced, gasping in pain.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?!" Duo forced him to lay back down, covering him in the white satin sheets. "You can stay till you are better, or at least till you can remember where you live, ok?"  
  
Looking slightly cautious and blushing, Wufei asked, " What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch, I swear. I never lie. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. I just want to help."  
  
"I.I don't have any money."  
  
"Hey, I never said that ya had to pay! I just wanna help you man! Geese, what's wrong with that?!"  
  
"T-thank you Duo."  
  
"Hey, that's o-" Duo started, stopping as the phone went off.  
  
"Shit! I totally forgot I was meant to meet Quat! Be back in a mo!" Duo swore, diving for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yea, Q, I am SO SORRY! I totally forgot! I am so sorry man! Come on, it's not like you and Tro-Tro noticed that I wasn't there for at least an hour.I said I was sorry! Yes, yep, uh-huh, I'll see you tomorrow- Saturday, ok, see ya then, bye Quat!"  
  
"Was that your partner on the phone?" Wufei quietly asked Duo when he came back into the room.  
  
"Quatre? Ha! Yea right Wu-man! Q and me have been best friends for years! I guess he is sorta cutie, in that innocent blond angel kinda way, but Trowa would kick my butt if I tried anything! Oh, yea, Trowa Barton in Quatre's boyfriend. Quatre Raberba Winner. They've been going out for ages!"  
  
"I am extremely sorry for making assumptions. I apologise. I will understand if you would like me to leave." Wufei began, yet again making to get up, yet again only to have Duo push him back down.  
  
"Don't worry about it Wu-man, I'm bi anyway."  
  
"Wu-man? My name is WuFei. I am also bisexual."  
  
"Cool. How old are ya anyway Wu-chan? What school do ya go to?"  
  
" I am fifteen years old, and I think I do not go to school. I cannot remember going since I was about five."  
  
"What?! Ya gotta go to school! Wu-man, if I have to go to school, then so do you! I'll enrol you at my school first thing Monday morning! Hey, have you got a job? I just got this really cool job at this nightclub my friend Quat manages, I get to sing and perform there one or twice every week and..(bla bla bla, Wu stops listening)  
  
// This.Duo seems to be very nice. He would appear to be a nice, genuine person.but, that's how they used to act, all nice and friendly, but they were never this nice..no! Stop thinking about them! You will only upset yourself again. Just shut up!//  
  
"...ok, I think I have bored you long enough with my mindless babble, I think it's about time you got some rest. I'll be just across the hall if ya need me, ok? My rooms the one covered in black. Just holler if ya need anything, ok? See ya in the morning!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
End of chapter.erm, six?  
  
Please review! I wanna post the next chapter, but wont unless I get at least ...hum, five reviews! Pwease review! Thanks! 


	7. chapter seven

Are the ends justified by the means chapter seven:  
  
Heeeeeelooooooooo! Hehehe, thanks for reviewing! Please please review! Hehehe, thanks!  
  
~/* */~ = telepathic messages  
  
"Zzzzzz, Zzzzzz, Zzzzzzzz...."  
  
*bang bang bang*  
  
"Duo. DUO! DUO!!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! ANSWER THE DOOR THIS MINUTE DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"Zzzz, zzzzz, Zzzzz...huh? *Crash* ouch! Huh? Wha? What time is it?" Duo mumbled groggily, glaring half-heartedly at his alarm clock, trying to detangle himself from the heap of black satin sheets he was lying in on the floor.  
  
"Damn Q, damn bed, damn useless alarm, damn Saturday mornings. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Duo grumpily muttered, stumbling out into the living room, tripping over the coffee table of the way.  
  
"Shit. Damn table, damn apartment, damn life..I'm coming!" Duo muttered, opening the door.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, I-"  
  
"Shush, Q, keep it down!" Duo hushed the slightly agitated looking blond, grabbing him and pulling him into the hall.  
  
"Why? There's no-one else-" Quatre began, quickly turning to look down the hall when a slightly muffled curse came down the hall.  
  
"K'so! Ouch." Wufei swore, stumbling out from the bedroom, into the hall. He wore only loose, slightly ripped white trousers, and his hair looked very dishevelled. One of his arms was clutching his still bleeding side, the other he was using to support himself by leaning on the wall.  
  
"What's going on Duo? I heard shouting. Are you ok?" Wufei asked, sounding slightly better than he had the night before, but still not as well as he could have.  
  
Quatre's already wide aquamarine eyes widened even further. Duo frowned slightly at Wufei, a mixture of looks between surprise, worry and amusement showing clearly on his face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing outta bed mister? Back to bed now! I'll bring some food in in a minute, got that? Now go, shoo! Bed!" Duo ushered him back into the bedroom.  
  
Quatre followed behind them slightly, frowning to himself.  
  
// Who is he? Duo never said anything about a new boyfriend, or anything about another friend staying over..and those wounds..I don't know who he is, bit I defiantly do not trust him..its strange. I can't sense a thing from him! If I hadn't seen him, then I would not have even have known that he was in the apartment! I can always sense something from people, even vampires and were creatures! I have never met anyone who is able to conceal his or her aura, emotions, and mind when so wounded. The only creatures that can do that are..no, it cant be...I still don't trust him, who ever he is.//  
  
"So, Duo, who's the guy?" Quatre asked casually, leaning over the kitchen counter to stare at Duo, as Duo quickly made the wounded boy something to eat.  
  
"What? Oh, yea, I didn't tell you, did I? His name's Wufei. Chang Wufei, I think. I sorta found him in the park."  
  
"You 'sorta found him in the park'?" Quatre asked sceptically.  
  
"Yep. I found him behind a load of bushes, pretty beet up, bleeding and delusional. He didn't have any ID, so I brought him home. I asked him who did this to him, and he said he couldn't remember much about anything really, so I said he could stay for a while. He's..kinda cutie." Duo said, blushing slightly, before picking up the tray he had prepared and walking over towards Wufei's bedroom.  
  
//Now I DEFENATLY do not trust him. Heero is not going to like this, I can tell. Whoever this Wufei really is, he can defiantly not be trusted alone with Duo.//  
  
Quatre thought, as he followed Duo into the bedroom. Duo had set the tray down carefully, quickly re-dressing Wufei's wounds.  
  
Quatre watched the Asian youths face carefully, trying to sense something, anything from him.  
  
Wufei's head shot up, twin onyx eyes gazing confusedly into wide, shocked aquamarine eyes.  
  
Quatre took a steep back hesitantly, as if he had been shocked. Frowning, Quatre thought // I defiantly do not trust him..how..//  
  
Wufei turned his head to one side slightly, gazing quizzically at Quatre, as if he was trying to figure something out, or trying to remember something, before looking down, blushing, when he realised that he was staring.  
  
Duo, ever oblivious, had been babbling the whole time, asking Wufei if he had a job, telling him even more about his new job, his new boss, about what sort of things he liked, his friends, before Quatre cut in, and after several attempts, he managed to ask Duo if he could speak to him outside for a moment.  
  
"Oh, ok Q. I'll be back in a minute, ok 'fei?" Duo said, following Quatre.  
  
"So, what's up Q? You've been unusually quiet for once." Duo joked, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Duo, I. I don't trust him, Duo, and I don't think you should, ether."  
  
"Hehehe, yea right! Good one Q! Huh? You're.serious. Exactly why shouldn't I trust him, Q?"  
  
"I..he just doesn't feel right, Duo." Quatre tried to explain, sighing.  
  
"Don't be silly Q. there is absolutely nothing wrong with Wufei! He's just a poor guy who got unlucky, that's all. Wu-man is my friend, and he is in some sorta trouble, whether or not he wants to tell me. I can't; no I won't just abandon him 'cause u say he doesn't feel right! I just can't do something like that, Q, and you know it!" Duo ranted.  
  
Quatre just smiled weakly.  
  
"Be careful, Duo. I'll see you tomorrow or something, ok?" Quatre smiled again, leaving.  
  
~/* Trowa, we may have a problem. Meet me at Demons Domain in ten minutes. */~  
  
End of chapter seven  
  
Please review! 


	8. chapter eight

Are The Ends Justified by the Means chapter eight:  
  
Please review  
  
Quatre arrived outside the Daemons Domain ten minits later. He nodded to Dorothy, who was acting as the bouncer, before hedding into the club.  
  
Relena, Hildie and Cathy were all there, getting the bar ready for the evening. Quatre waved to them, smiling weakly.  
  
"Hey. Cathy, have you seen Trowa in the last ten minutes? Has he arroive yet?"  
  
"Yep. He arrived here AGES ago Quatre. He's in the office out back with Heero." Relena answered, before going off in serch of her partner, Dorothy.  
  
"Thanks" Quatre nodded once, walking over to the large ebony door at the back of the club; the door to Heero's office.  
  
Knocking once, Quatre waited outside. A muffled voice telling him to enter came seconds later.  
  
Quatre entered the large ebony and cobalt blue office/ bedroom silently, glancing around the room once. Black leather and cobalt blue and black satin covered EVERYTHING.  
  
Quatre bowed slightly to Heero as he closed the door behind him. A large golden brown leapord was curled up on a large black satin floor cushion, beside Heero's desk.  
  
The leapord streached lazely, stalking over to Quatre, rubbing himself and rapping himself against and around Quatre's legs.  
  
Quatre bend down to stroak him, causing the large feline to purr loudly.  
  
"Good afternoon Trowa. Feeling a bit better now? Not so sore as you were this morning?" Quatre smirked down at the large leapord.  
  
Seconds later, a very naked Trowa was standing in the exact same place that the leapord had been seconds eairler. He leaned down, allowing Quatre to kiss him deeply, before going off in serch of his cloths—dark green low slung leather trousers and a long leather trenchcoat, which had somehow gotten behind the sofa.  
  
Quatre, busy staring at the very nice sight of his naked lover, had forgottern that Heero was even there, until, that is, Heero coughed, catching Quatre's attention. Motioning for Quatre to sit on the sofa, Heero walked over. Trowa curled up in Quatre's lap, resting his head against Quatre's chest..  
  
"Quatre, I assume that there is a reason why you sounded so worried eairler? Or did you just come here to play with your little were toy? Empaths! I will never understand them." Heero muttered.  
  
"although the second sounds much more appealing, there is a rather serious and important reason as to why I contacted Trowa. Its Duo. You know, my friend, the new singer. The one you saved the other night."  
  
"how did you-?!"  
  
"that doesn't matter now Heero. He found someone in the park. He claims to have lost most of his memory. He had....a vast variety of wounds, and what looked like several sets of puncture marks on his neck and wrists, some looking to be recent, others....older. his name is Wufei. I don't think we can trust him. He....i tried to sense his emotions, to see what his motives were, but....he blocked me. He has a stronger mental block then even you Heero! And, he sensed me! I don't think he even realised what he was doing!  
  
Duo said he was goin to....enrole Wufei in our school. I'm worried about him, Heero."  
  
Heero frowned. "What school do you go to Quatre?"  
  
"Oakdale high."  
  
~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
end of chapter eight  
  
please review!!!!! 


	9. chapter nine

Are the ends justified by the means? Chapter nine  
  
Please, please R&R thank you. Sorry it took so long, but we've been having practice exams + I am working of 14 other stories..... (Yami Mabu: excuses, excuses, excuses! You're just trying to get outta writing more, admit it! 06serenity: oh, STFU!) Please R&R! the more reviews I get, the quicker I update the fic you want! (Oh, yea, I NEED A BETA READER! My spelling has gotten even worse, if that's possible.....)  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
Sunday morning.  
  
Wufei rolled over lazily, groaning as he entered the realms of the living. Sleepily, stretching, he turned to look at his alarm clock. Ten o clock. Groaning, Wufei sat up in bed, Duo's cheerful humming floating into the bedroom from the living room/ kitchen.  
  
Wufei lazily got up, stretching, before pulling on his bloody, ripped trousers, wandering into the living room in search of his new found friend, Duo.  
  
Following the sound of (presumably) Duo's cheerful humming, Wufei found himself in the living room.  
  
Duo sat on a comfortable-looking black leather armchair, feet curled up under him, mug of coffee in one hand, horror book, Dracula, in the other, a large, unsteady an messy looking pile of homework and assignments stacked next to the chair.  
  
// Hn, he looks so engrossed in that book....Dracula, hum, now where have I heard that name before?....... I wonder what the book is about...... I don't really want to disturb him, but.....// Wufei thought, walking up to Duo, waiting for the other to acknowledge his presence, sighing, before tapping the other on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Making a strangled, high-pitched scream, Duo jumped up, dropping his mug of coffee over himself, looking fearfully up at Wufei.  
  
"Sit, Wu, ya nearly gave me a heart attack there! I thought you were a vampire!" Duo exclaimed, calming down.  
  
"I am sorry, Duo." Wufei apologised, looking down.  
  
"It's not your fault, Wu, I wasn't paying attention. Too wrapped up in my book. I absolutely love anything to do with the supernatural, specially the mythical creatures. The dark ones are the best, like Dracula."  
  
"Duo, if you do not mind me asking, why are you so fascinated with the supernatural?" Wufei asked, sounding genuinely interested.  
  
"Ta tell you the truth, I don't really know. Well, I sort of do. Ever since I was a little kid, and I first heard about vampires, ghosts, magic and were-creatures, I kinda believed that they were real. I mean, the myths had to be based on something, right? It may be silly, but I used to imagine that they were real, that people I passed in the street, my classmates, even that my teachers were really vampires, werewolves, mages, or had some kind of supernatural power.  
He, kinda silly really. Infact, the only person I never imagined to be one of those was my adoptive mother, Helen. I used to think she was really an angel, sent to look after and protect me. But angels don't die....." Duo trailed off, looking distant for a moment.  
  
"Hehe, sorry 'bout that, 'Fei, kinda spaced out for a minute there, didn't I?" Duo apologised looking at Wufei.  
  
Then, Duo realised. Wufei was only wearing the torn, bloody trousers and bandages.  
  
"I completely forgot! You don't have any cloths, do ya? Well, we'll just have to go shopping then, wont we? Hold on a sec-"Duo exclaimed, before rushing out of the room, leaving a slightly confused-looking Chinese youth behind him.  
  
Duo appeared a few seconds later, tossing Wufei a bundle of black cloths.  
  
"Here, put these on Wu, they should just about fit you 'till we can get ya some stuff."  
  
"Thank you, Duo, I...."  
  
"No need ta thank me, Wu, it's no problem, really."  
  
"Thanks" Wufei looked down blushing, before quickly changing, getting ready to leave.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I KNOW YOU R READING THIS, SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	10. chapter ten

Are the ends justified by the means: chapter ten:  
  
Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!!!11 please keep reviewing!!! Thank you! Oh yea, and shinigami88220, the story isn't finished yet! Hehehe, please, please keep reviewing, and I will keep updating!!! Oh, and I AM NOT discontinuing ANY OF MY FICS!!!!! It is just EVIL when authors do that! Please review!  
  
Chapter ten: shopping!!!!  
  
~Twenty minutes later at Oakdale mall~  
  
"Come on Wu. We're here! You can choose whatever you want, 'kay? Ooooo, come on, you just have too look in this shop, ooooo, and this one! That shop sells just the perfect outfits for you!!!!" Duo gushed excitedly, dragging a slightly bemused, overwhelmed and apprehensive-looking Wufei behind him.  
  
"Are you..... Sure Duo? I don't want to be a bother......" Wufei trailed off.  
  
"Wu, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have offered! And you are no bother at all, Wu! It's nice to have someone to annoy—I mean, talk to! Hehehe, come on Wu, you need some new things!" Duo smiled at the blushing, slightly shorter oriental youth, gently taking his hand, and walking at a slightly calmer, less-manic pace to the nearest cloths shop.  
  
"Thank you Duo, I..... No one has been this nice to me in a long time, if ever..... I-I really appreciate this, Duo....." Wufei trailed off, smiling, and following Duo into the shop.  
  
Almost three hours later, twenty-six cloths stores, thirteen shoe-shops, seven jewellery stores, nine cosmetic stores, one hairdresser's salon, and one opticians later, Duo had finally deemed Wufei to have enough cloths, shoes and makeup, 'for the time being'. He had also bought himself a new outfit or two, some makeup and new boots.  
He had dragged Wufei into a hairdressers, and, after nagging and prying for information from Wufei, had found that the oriental youth needed glasses for reading, and had immediately dragged him off to order new contacts and spare, designer FcUK (I do not own---((French connections UK))) for Wufei.  
  
Among the cloths that Duo had purchased for 'Fei, were seven traditional Chinese dress-suites/ outfits: a plain white one, a black and red-edged one, a black and red one with a gold Chinese dragon on the back, a deep midnight blue one, a black and red one with Chinese symbols for justice, strength, dragon, and death in gold one the jacket, and two plain deep and black ones with dragons, symbols, and various other pictures stitched onto the back.  
  
Duo had also insisted on buying Wufei a few pairs of black and red leather low-slung trousers, a variety of tight tank tops, a few shirts, and a full- length black and red leather trench coat.  
  
He had also bought several pairs of black, red and blue Chinese slipper- shoes (things-what r they called?) two pairs of black boots, black, red, gold and blue belts, and a variety of white gold, black onyx and red ruby jewellery.  
  
Wufei's previously black, shoulder length hair now had several large silver streaks in it. He also now had frameless reading glasses, and a variety of contact lenses—a few clear pairs, some silver ones, and a variety that Duo said he 'had to have', including spirals, cat-like eyes, and flames.  
  
"Come on 'Fei, we need to get you some new books for school." Duo bounced up, dragging Wufei towards a large Otakers.  
  
As they entered the shop, Wufei slowly turned his head, looking around the huge shop in awe of all the books.  
  
"Hey, Wu, why don't you look around while I get your stuff for school? I'll see ya in a minute!" Duo smirked, wandering off.  
  
Wufei smiled, slowly taking a cautious step forward, reaching out for the nearest book.  
  
Half san hour later, Duo came back over, arms filled with books he had yet to purchase for himself and Wufei.  
  
Duo had selected several new Magnas (don't care if spelled it wrong...) and a couple of supernatural books that he had ordered.  
  
Wufei had been looking at several books in Mandarin, Japanese, Russian, And Cantonese; one of witch was a poetry book, one on proverbs, one on myths, and one book on philosophy.  
  
"Found anything you like, Wu?" Duo asked, peering over the stack of books he was carrying.  
  
"Um, yes....." Wufei replied, looking down at the four books he was holding.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Duo grabbed the four books off of him, walking over to the counter, quickly paying for all of their books, before walking back over to Wufei, handing him the four books.  
  
"I- thank you, Duo..." Wufei stuttered slightly, blushing.  
  
"No-problem! How the hell can ya read that stuff, anyway, Wu-man?! I'm struggled with French!" Duo exclaimed, mindlessly babbling on for a few minutes, making Wufei smile, before Wufei answered him.  
  
"Well, Mandarin is my first language. Japanese is my second, English third, Cantonese fourth and Russian fifth. I can also read and understand several other languages, including Arabic, Latin, German, French and Spanish."  
  
"Aww, cool! I wish I could speak a different language... French sucks! The school makes it sound sooooo boring!" Duo wined.  
  
"I could teach you, if you would like....." Wufei offered, smiling nervously.  
  
"Really? You'd do that Wu-man?! Cool!!!!!!!" Duo whooped, hugging the shorter youth.  
  
"So, what sorta subjects ya into at school, Wu?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, I like history, art, philology, politics, literature, and mythology." Wufei answered, smiling up at Duo. Wufei had really begun to trust and warm up to Duo over the short period of time he had spent in the manic youths company.  
  
After about half an hours discussion on the supernatural; Duo and Wufei had been debating on the existence of vampires, were-creatures, witches and mages, they passed an art store.  
  
"Hey Wu, can you wait out here for a minute? I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
(Meanwhile, Back at Duo's apartment..........)  
  
*Bang bang bang*  
  
"Duo, open this door now! Duo, are you even in there?! DUUUOOOOOO!"  
Quatre called/ shouted, banging on Duo's apartment door.  
  
"Quatre, I don't think that they are home." Trowa impassively stated,  
leaning against the wall.  
  
A few seconds later, a black and cobalt-clad figure appeared out of the  
shadows, walking over to the two other youths.  
  
"They left earlier for the mall." Heero stated, "They are probably still  
there shopping."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrows in silent questioning. Heero just shrugged.  
  
"If it is Chang, then this could be important."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PLEASE REIVEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!!! 


	11. chapter eleven

Are the ends justified by the means chapter eleven:  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Pleas keep reviewing, and please check out any of my other fics, specially my new fic, Lady Shi.  
  
Princess2000204: thank you for your offer to beta-read my fic—I may just take you up on that offer. I'm glad you like the story, I was thinking of discontinuing some of my fics (even though authors that do that are evil), but don't think I will now  
  
Starbugkenny: Hehehe, you should ask him, he'd probably say yes—wait, make that DEFANTLY if he wants this fic to have a happy ending.... Hehehehehe (author gives Starbugkenny Chibi Duo plushie with chibi heart and chibi shopping bags)  
  
Cryearthstearsfalltou: the vamps are defiantly sexy... Hehehe, I agree with u there! I'm glad u like the fic! (Author gives cryearthstearsfalltou chibi Heero and Solo vampire plushies with chibi fangs and chibi blood....Hehehe, couldn't help myself...)  
  
Crystalstorm21: thanks ( (gives Crystalstorm21 chibi Quatre plushie)  
  
Chibis unleashed: why thank you! And I agree, the world of darkness is cool (Gives chibis unleashed Chibi Solo, Heero and Une vampire plushies)  
  
Precognition74: I know, I made a few mistakes, but (even though I didn't mention it) Oakdale high is one of the only local schools, plus Duo wines/ nags/ puppy-dog-eyes till he gets his own way, so Wu would defiantly be going to Oakdale high.... As for the money, erm..... He...... borrowed one of Q's credit cards? .... Even I know that sounds lame.... Oh well, SOMEBODY needed to by Wu stuff, so Duo just, magically found some money? Pretty pixies gave it to him? He slayed the evil dragon Relena and this was his reward? ........ Ok, so I don't have an excuse! So sue me! (Actually, on second thought, don't, I'm broke—I only have £10.....) (Gives Precognition74 chibi Wufei plushie with chibi dictionary and chibi 'excuses for dummies' book.....)  
  
Mystichheero: Chang/ fei is very important in this fic, well, for the mo anyway, so... you'll just have to wait to find out. Yes, Heero is one of the main characters, and will very soon be making/ getting to appear a lot more, will get to be jealous, suspicious, and will get to fight more vamps!!! Yay! Duo, Heero and Wu are three main characters, so u will have to wait to find out what happens! ...........(Sweatdrops) yep, I could tell 'bout the hyper bit.....Hehehe (gives chibi Heero vampire plushie, chibi Duo plushie and chibi Wu-wu plushie with bandages)  
  
Storie2tell: well, someone had to buy the stuff, (see the excuses I gave Precognition74 for more details), and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!!! (Gives author chibi grinning Duo plushie with chibi excuses book)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter eleven:  
  
Twenty minutes after Heero's appearance, Quatre and Trowa found themselves at the Oakdale shopping mall, avidly looking for Duo and his 'mystery guest', Wufei.  
  
"Have you seen them yet, Trowa? I haven't felt Duo's aura yet! And either Wufei doesn't have an aura, or he is so powerful I cant read it!" Quatre nervously exclaimed, fidgeting, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Calm down little one. I am sure we will find them." Trowa quietly re- assured the short blond empath, wrapping his arms around the shorter youths shoulders.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre." Heero greeted them, nodding slightly as he appeared behind them in the shadows, stepping out next to them.  
  
"Heero! Have you seen them yet? Have you found them? Are they ok? Has anything happened to them? There are they?!" Quatre hurriedly asked, forgetting to pause for a breath.  
  
Both of the taller, older teens smirked down at the shorter blond.  
  
"Quatre, breathe, and let Heero speak" Trowa ordered his now blushing boyfriend.  
  
"Did you find them, Heero?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
Heero just nodded once, turning to face a small art shop behind them off to one side. Trowa and Quatre turned to face the same direction Hero was facing. Standing outside the art store was an Asian youth, slightly taller than Quatre, shorter than Heero, with black neck length hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep onyx eyes. Wufei. He was obviously deep in thought, as he did not notice the three teens as they approached him.  
  
As Heero led the way over to Wufei, followed shortly behind by Trowa and Quatre, he stopped just in front of Wufei, Trowa and Quatre each side of him, Wufei gazing fixatedly at the ground.  
  
As three pairs of feet came into Wufei's line of sight, he jumped slightly, startled, taking a slight step back unconsciously. Obvious confusion was in his eyes as they scanned the other three, obviously not recognising the first two, but recognising the third as Quatre, Duo's friend.  
  
"Um, can I, um, help you?" Wufei asked nervously, pushing a wisp of black hair behind his ear.  
  
"Do you recognise me?" Quatre asked quietly, staring at Wufei.  
  
"Yo-your Duo's friend Quatre?" he quietly asked, receiving a nod in response from the blond. Slightly unnerved that they were still just standing there, staring, Wufei nervously shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
Heero took a step forward, towards Wufei.  
  
"Do you remember or recognise me?" Heero asked.  
  
Looking very confused and slightly apprehensive and scared, Wufei shook his head, taking a step back. "N-no."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Little Dragon?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Little....Dragon?" Wufei looked confused, looking down, deep in thought.  
  
Just as Wufei finished speaking, and looked down, Duo came out of the store, looking slightly concerned at Wufei, and looking up quizzically at the other three.  
  
"Hey, are you ok Wufei? Hey guys, why did you call Wu Little Dragon?" Duo questioned, standing beside Wufei.  
  
"It's just a nickname." Trowa quietly replied.  
  
"Wu, do you like being called little dragon?" Duo gently questioned, putting his arm around Wufei's shoulders, obviously worried about him.  
  
Wufei just shook his head silently, still looking down. "No... I don't... I don't think...... no, I didn't-don't like it......" Wufei trailed off.  
  
"Ok, 'Fei. Trowa, Q, Heero, don't call Wufei little dragon, ok? Here, Wu, I got ya this." Duo said, smiling slightly, handing Wufei the bag he had been carrying.  
  
Looking inside the bag, Wufei looked slightly shocked. Inside were several artist notebooks, pencils, a wooden box full of oil pains, some charcoal and a Chinese calligraphy set.  
  
"Duo... I-thank you Duo, I—how did you know I like art? I—thank you!" Wufei thanked him, speechless (well, obviously not considering how much he just said, but you know what I meant), throwing his arms around the now beaming Duo.  
  
"That's ok Wu." Duo beamed, slinging an arm around Wufei's neck. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Quat! And I'll see you at the club next week I guess, Hee-chan! Bye guys!" Duo waved, grabbing Wufei's hand, dragging him towards a music shop.  
  
He didn't notice Heero's piercing glare following Wufei, nor the lack of Quatre's usually cheerful response.  
  
"Was that him?" Quatre turned to Heero.  
  
"Yes, that's him. Little Dragon from The Organisation of the Zodiac." Heero stoically replied  
  
"But that means-"Quatre started, eyes wide.  
  
Heero cut him off. "Yes. The Dragons Masters will be near by too."  
  
End of chapter eleven. To be continued......  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!! Please, and I will update soon! Thanks!!!  
  
I I I I V 


	12. chapter twelve

Are the ends justified by the means chapter twelve:  
  
Please review  
  
First off, I am REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES!!!! Some bastard reported two of my fics one after the other, and I was banned for AGES!! I'll be updating on a lot more from now on/ soon, because they do not just remove fics suddenly and ban people from the sight. One of the other authors started a petition that is being sent through email, if you get it, PLEASE SIGN IT!!!! Also, if you want to read my stuff as soon as it gets updated, my account is also gundam06serenity thank-you for being patient!!!!  
  
Nanashi Tsurunaji : thank you so very much for the extra-long review!!!!!! I know, vamp stories are hard to find—im glad u liked this one. Sadly, the only vampire series I have read is that by Darren Shan, and The Wicca series—though I am always on the lookout for a decent vamp book!!! YAY!!!!! I am SO GLAD SOMEONE likes this fic so much!!!!!! I am a crap speller too, though (as far as I could tell) u spelt most stuff right....... And, also, I AM NOT A VERY NORMAL PERSON!!!! Ask ANY of my friends!!! (I swear, they're all conspiring against me in secret......) im also a bit of a goth, and am one of the only ones at my school, so I am defiantly a bit weird!!! Your dog thinks your weird? My rats and goldfish are ALWAYS criticising my work!!! Hehehe, thanks for the review!!! Its gotta be, the like longest I have EVER gotten!!! THANK YOU!!!!! (Hands Nanashi Tsurunaji chibi vamp Heero plushi, chibi empath Quatre plushie, Chibi were-panther Trowa plushie and chibi Duo plushie and chibi (evil) vamp Solo plushie) YAY!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!  
  
Thank-you for all the reviews! Please, please R&R thank you!!!!  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
Wufei and Duo spent the rest of the day back at the apartment. Duo insisted on helping Wufei put his new things away, reminding him that he was still wounded and needed to rest. Wufei, who had been extremely quiet and withdrawn since his encounter with Heero, Trowa and Quatre, was staring blankly down at his hands, silently leaning back on his bed, allowing Duo to re-dress his wounds, ignoring his continuous babble.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man. Fei? You ok buddy? Hello?" Duo called playfully, waving his hand in front of Wufei's blank gaze, expression turning to one of concern, as he gently shook Wufei's shoulder.  
  
Wufei jumped at the contact, a look of pure terror masking his features, before he recognised Duo, calming down slightly.  
  
"'Fei, are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it? Those guys really upset you, didn't they?" Duo sighed, smiling sadly as Wufei nodded slightly, looking down. Duo got behind Wufei, pulling the Asian youth into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller, obviously upset teen, resting his chin ontop of Wufei's head.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei. If I had known that they'd turn up and bother you, I would have taken you inside with me. Honestly. Gee, I've never heard of Quat being mean to so much as a damned amoeba, let alone another person. And Tro's normally a really quiet guy....." Duo apologised.  
  
"That's ok Duo. You didn't know. You've already been so kind to me..... What about Heero?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? What about him?" Duo asked, sounding slightly confused.  
  
"You explained about Quatre and Trowa, but not about Heero.. I am truly sorry if I am prying, I should leave-" Wufei nervously and sadly tried to stand, only to have Duo tighten his grip on the shorter youth, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not this again!" Duo smiled, tickling Fei. When 'Fei began to squirm, Duo's grin turned into a wide smirk. "Ha! I have found your weakness! Mwahahahahahaha! Now you mush face shinigami's wrath!" Duo exclaimed, mercilessly attacking the laughing teen, Wufei, in turn, trying his best to retaliate with a cushion, but, finally, ending up beneath the braided-menace, completely at his mercy.  
  
"I yield, I yield!" Wufei cried out among his endless giggles, smiling up at the half-grinning, half smirking manic above him.  
  
"No more trying to escape?" Duo asked teasingly.  
  
"No, I give you my word!" Wufei smiled, leaning up to hug the other boy, lying back down, a faint pink tinge now covering his cheeks, the boy above him looking at his in complete shock and amazement, before, smiling slightly.  
  
"Um, Duo? You never did explain about Heero.... And why did you call yourself Shinigami?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
Duo's face suddenly went serious. A few minutes later, Wufei gave up all hope of being answered, and was about to apologise, when Duo began to answer him.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I really only just meet Heero. .... I'd hoped he was a nice guy, but..... I always seem to fall for the dangerous type...." Sighing, Duo flopped down next to Wufei, seeming deep in thought.  
  
He always fall's for the dangerous type? He likes that.... Heero? I guess that means that I have no—chance with him.... what am I thinking?! After all I've been through, after everything that's happened, I just go and fall in love-no, really, really like the first guy who shows me any kindness?! Nataku, I am pathetic....  
  
"And, well, the Shinigami comment, well.... I kinda see myself as the god of death, cause.... Everyone I've ever truly gotten close too have died..... My parents when I was really little, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the first priest and Nun I stayed with, the orphanage I fist lived at burned down.... My foster mother, Helen, died just a few months ago..... I guess I sorta blame myself for their deaths....." Duo quietly explained tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Oh Nataku, he's been through so much...he blames himself..... Poor boy  
  
Leaning over, Wufei did something that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around the braided teen, whipping his now flowing tears away, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"How can you blame yourself? You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. You showed kindness to a complete stranger; I could have been anyone, but you still helped. Now only did you save my life, you've given me a place to stay. You cannot blame yourself for their deaths; Their. Deaths. Were. Not . Your. Fault." Wufei quietly but sternly told him.  
  
"Thanks 'Fei. It's nice ta have someone to talk to.... Hey, you wanna watch a DVD and order takeout?" Duo asked, smile widening at Wufei's adorably confused look.  
  
"What's a 'DBD' and a 'take out'?" Wufei asked adorably.  
  
"A DVD's a movie and a take-out's junk food! O my god! That's it, it's decided! You're watching a move with me and eating junk food till you puke, is that understood?" Duo half-ordered, half asked, as the Chinese youth nodded.  
  
"Wahoo! Ok, we can have; pizza, Chinese, fish and chips, um, Japanese, ooo- indian, or, um.... Oh, that's it I think..... Oh, wait, you could always have KFC, MC.Donalds or BK." Duo listed all of the takeout's he could, smiling as Wufei tilted his head to the side, hair curtaining around him, causing him to look even younger and even more adorably confused.  
  
"Um... what do you prefer, Duo?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't had pizza in, like, day's! That's gotta be a record for me!" Duo grinned.  
  
"I've never tried pizza before... can we try that, please?" Wufei asked timidly.  
  
"Never tried pizza?! Wufei, I am gonna have sooooo much fun teaching you the joys of junk food!" Duo laughed, slinging his arm around the other teens shoulders, leading him into the living room.  
  
#';][-=/.,  
  
Half an hour later, the two extra-large pizza's arrived. One with extra cheese and pepperoni for Wufei, one with everything, and I mean everything on it for Duo; pepperoni, cheese, peppers, onion, bacon, ham, mustard, tuna, marshmallows, chocolate and coffee bean pizza. The pizza place was used to Duo's...unusual taste in pizza, and were slightly surprised at his normal choice.  
  
"Ok then, now all that's left is to choose a DVD... hm, let's see, we ca watch; Matrix, X-Men 2, Chicago, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers or Return of the King, Harry Potter and the Philoshephers stone, Chamber of Secrets or Prisoner of Askaban, or Card Captor's Sakura the first Movie. You choose." Duo listed a few of the DVD's he thought Wufei may like.  
  
"Um, can we watch... Lord of the rings please? I think I've read the book...."  
  
"You've read LotR? Cool! If ya like that, you'll love Harry Potter! I'll make an addict outta you yet!" Duo smiled, popping the first DVD into the player, turning it on, before sitting next to Wufei on the couch, pizza on the floor, Pepsi too, before relaxing and watching the movie with his new friend.  
  
;'#[]./#;'[]  
  
End of chapter twelve  
  
Please R&R thank you! 


End file.
